tip and kenai
by Writer65
Summary: Based on "Eleanor and Park" by Rainbow Rowell: "Bono met the one who will be his woman on High School" said Kenai. "Yes, and so did Jerry Lee Lewis" answer Tip. "I m not kidding" "You should. We are 16 years old" she said. "What about Romeo and Juliet?" "Superficials, confused and later dead" "I love you, and I m not joking" Kenai told her. "Well you should"
1. Chapter 1

**August, 1986**

 _Kenai:_

The sound of his headphones weren´t enough to shut up the scandal of the idiots from the back of the school bus.

"I told you Max, Indians used to dance and scream all night long to show their respect to the spirits"

"No they didn't" Max said in response to Flash.

"They did"

"You´re making it up!"

"Kenai, Kenai!"

Kenai listen to Flash but he decided to not pay attention to him, sometimes if you didn´t paid attention to him, Flash selected another victim. Kenai remembered that one time when they were on Elementary School and some kid had the balls to tell Flash that if he _"knocked up Charlotte"_ , Flash girlfriend, the baby will be so big that it will blow out Charlotte´s stomach, like the Xenomorph from _Alien_. Flash punch the kid on the face so hard that nearly knocks down all the teeth from the kid mouth. ..

Kenai decided to put that memory away and better be focused on his music.

Tomorrow he will bring Skinny Puppy or Misfits. Or maybe he will make a cassette tape for the school bus. New Wave could wait until November, when he will get his driving license…

A ball of paper hit him on the crown of his head…

" _Shit"_ though Kenai.

"Kenai!"

"That was my Sexual Studies homework you asshole" screamed Charlotte.

Kenai looked to Flash, tall, brown hair, tanned and handsome, the star of the football team, Charlotte on the other hand… Beautiful, blond, with skin as white as snow and gorgeous blue eyes…

Flash and Charlotte seem to be the perfect couple.

Kenai took off his headphones.

"What?" asked Kenai.

"Tell Max that Indians used to dance and scream all night long to show their respect to the spirits"

"What is he going to know about Indians?"

"Em… that HE´S and Indian" said Flash making a point "Without offend Kenai, I mean just look at him!"

Max looked to Kenai who just smiled.

"Oh you´re right, sorry Kenai, I thought you were Mexican"

"You mother-fucker racist!" said Flash punching him on the arm "Tell him Kenai, tell him about Indians dancing and screaming all night"

"Sorry, I never heard of that" added Kenai.

He wasn´t an Indian, Indian were the people that came or were born in India, Kenai was an Inuit, or better be said, he had Inuit blood, after his grandparents came to life to Nebraska some years ago, Kenai´s father have met a beautiful woman who had been born on town, after some dates the two got marry and then Sitka, Kenai´s eldest brother, had been born, then Denahi and then Kenai and finally Koda, so Kenai and his brothers were half Inuit half American.

Flash sighed in disappointment and Charlotte take part of the conversation.

"Inuit, Kenai and his family are Inuit, not Indian you dick!" Charlotte scolded Flash.

"Whatever" said Flash.

Charlotte sighed in annoyance and looked to Kenai.

"Kenai, would you mind" she said pointing at the ball of paper that Flash had thrown him before.

Kenai took it and throw it to Charlotte, she catch it on the air.

"Thank you" she said.

Kenai smiled and looked to the front again.

The bus make a stop and a new kid, a girl, entered to the bus, everyone kept silent but was Charlotte who was trying to hold in a laugh.

Dark skinned, brown short curly hair and a… an actually pretty green eyes, the new girl seemed to be the perfect target for jokes… not to said that she was wearing men cloth, and it was too much big for her…

She walked trying to find a sit but everyone put their backpacks beside them, not letting the new girl to sit.

Kenai didn´t knew what to do…

" _If someone´s in trouble, you should help them Kenai"_ he knew that Sitka will said something like that, but on the other hand… when you own a sit you own it and also, he didn´t want to share it with the new girl…

"Hey, found a sit so I can go on!" said the driver, a fat old man.

The girl looked desperately were to sit, she finally saw an empty sit near the back of the bus; she smiled and walked to it.

" _Go back!"_ though Kenai.

"Hey!" Charlotte exclaimed when the girl was about to sit "That sit is for Sam, not for you!"

"I need were to sit" the new girl said calmly.

"I don´t care, find another sit!"

"We need to go! Just sit!" the driver screamed, his artificial pacemaker was about to blow.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit! Sitka I damn you for raising me so well!"_

Kenai moved to the other side.

"Sit" he said to the new girl.

She looked at him with surprise, not knowing if he was meaning it of he was joking.

"Are you dumb or what?! Sit!" Kenai screamed.

The girl throw a deadly look at him, but she sit immediately, she didn´t said thank you, she didn´t even saw him, she just sit down and looked to the window.

The bus then put on march and then Kenai waited for the world to fall over him…

 _Tip:_

Tip evaluates all the possibilities:

Call mom to pick her from school. Pros: A lot. Against: She was working.

Walk to her new home. Pros: Exercise and fresh air. Against: She didn´t knew her new address.

Call his father…never.

She was sit on the stairs of cement that precede the school entrance, looking at the school buses, the one she will have to took was in front of her, the number 666.

But even if she avoided the bus today, and even if a fairy godmother came and turn a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage, she will have to take the bus tomorrow and the day after that one.

And it was clear that the "sons of the devil" weren´t going to be on a better mode tomorrow, she wasn´t surprised that everyone loosed their head when she go on the bus, she was used to it, after all, a black girl was always the subject of cruel jokes. Everyone on the bus had hated Tip when they saw her.

Especially the blonde girl from the last line, Tip could swear she had saw horns on her head, while his boyfriend seemed like the incarnation of Tim Curry in _Legend_ , the movie she and her mom had saw on theatres last year.

But about the boy who had let her sit beside him… she didn´t knew what to think about him.

Broad nose, brown slanted eyes, black raven hair and medium brown skin, maybe he was Asian, she didn´t knew exactly, it wasn´t like she care about…

He had let her sit beside him... but he had been rude to her, maybe he was just another idiot (but not so idiot, he was with her in two advanced classes) Tip´s mother had done all for her daughter to be in two specialized classes after she got an A on algebra last year.

"I don´t know why are you so surprised, she´s a wonderful student" had said her teacher before they move away.

Yes, good student, not so much for making friends.

The door opened and someone knocked her backpack to the ground, Tip stood and took her backpack, she was about to said she was sorry when she saw it was the boy, he frown and she make a face, he go out running.

" _Whatever"_ though Tip _"The sons of the devil aren´t going to be hungry because of me"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kenai:_

During the way back home the new one didn´t talk to Kenai.

All day long Kenai had been wondering how to get rid of the new one. Changing of sit seemed appropriate, but where we will sit? In front with the new ones, but it will see as a signal of weakness, and it will get Flash attention…

Kenai was waiting to Flash to bother him after he let the new one sit beside him, but Flash just kept talking with Max, it wasn´t really surprising after Kenai hadn´t been polite with the new one, he had screamed to her, and he had called her dumb, it wasn´t a big insult but still…

Kenai could figure out the look of disappointment that Sitka would have in his eyes if he found out Kenai´s behavior with the new one, and that his little brother wanted to leave her all on her own against the "sons of the devil"

Even Kenai hated himself inside for thinking in leaving her behind…

If his brothers found out what Kenai was thinking this will be their reactions:

"What´s wrong with you?" Sitka "It´s so bad to be polite with someone who doesn´t has your luck?"

" _Little girl"_ Denahi will call him, and loudly.

And Koda… Oh Koda will be so disappointed… for the eight year old kid his older brother was his role model, Koda thought that Kenai was the greatest person in the world.

Thing that he wasn´t but kids need a role figure, when they grew-up they´ll knew that no one is perfect, but they do the best they can.

And also Sitka will be wrong, Kenai wasn´t that lucky, although he was a fun-loving, he wasn´t so "social" in school, for him the other students were too much cruel, Kenai only let out his fun side when he was with his brothers.

And if the kids weren´t cruel with the new one, they will be with Kenai.

Flash had letting him on peace in the morning, but the peace wouldn´t last.

"For God shake Kenai, it´s so bad to have been polite with a girl on public?"

Kenai tried really hard to not think in what Sitka will probably told him but he couldn´t avoid it.

At less the new one didn´t talk to him in all the way back home…

 _Tip:_

When Tip arrived home there was nobody at home, his mom will probably been taking extra hours at the bar, starting a new life wasn´t cheap, and Tip knew this pretty well, she just had to look at her new home.

One floor house, the living room was right in front of the main door, the bath hadn´t have a door (thank God she hasn´t had brothers) and it lead to the kitchen, then there was only the two small bedrooms, one window in all the house.

Oh yes, and they didn´t have hot water…

The perfect place to live…

But it was better that living with her father…

Her mom was still recovering from the last beat up he had given to her before they run away…

Tip decided to not think of that, she let her backpack over the old couch that was on the living room, in front of the couch there was a wooden table with a yellow tablecloth, and in front there was a television.

Tip took the remote but the leave it on the table again, she didn´t want to saw television, instead she got to her room, just a bed in the center, that was all, she couldn´t get her posters of her favorite bands and movies when they run from home.

However her mom had been able to take some things the next time she go back to their old home, she had put it all in a black sack that Tip then hide under her bead, she walk towards it and took it, then she put all her things over the bed.

Her color pencils, photos from her old schools, old homework, and some letters from his old classmates. At the end of the sack there was the box that her uncle from Minnesota sends to her every Christmas from his subscription to "Fruit lovers" that one was of oranges, they were resistant and very beautiful, Tip opened it carefully and looked inside.

Her draws, her felt-tip pens and more important, her Walkman and her headphones, although she couldn´t use it because it had run out of batteries.

Tip smiled, although it wasn´t much, it was something, and made her happy.

She put all on the sack and then hides it under the bed again, and then she go to the bed where she found a fat cat that looked like a pig.

"Pig!" she said taking the cat on her hands "What are you doing here?"

She stroked Pig and he meowed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kenai:_

Kenai was eating dinner on his room when Koda knocked to the door.

"Can I come in?" the little boy asked.

"Sure" said Kenai looking as his little brother "After all we share the room Koda"

Koda passed and sit down beside his brother, then looked at him.

"What?" asked Kenai.

"You have been acting weird today, is there something wrong?" asked Koda with a confused look.

"Nothing at all Koda, it´s just…" started Kenai but didn´t continue "School, it´s been hard lately"

"Oh, okay" said Koda smiling.

Kenai also smiled, and then they heard a sneeze from the other room.

"I think they need me" said Kenai standing up.

He walked away from his room until the other one, which was Denahi´s room, who lay down on his bed covered with a blue blanket, his aspect was horrible, because he was sick, a fever and a really bad one, Sitka was working so only Kenai and Koda were on the house to look after Denahi, ironically because Denahi was the oldest of the three.

Denahi had eighteen years old and was cursing his last year on High School; next year he would start the University.

Denahi sneezed again.

"Wow, you bro look horrible" Kenai said.

"I still look better than you big-head" Denahi replied smiling.

"Well at less your sense of humor is intact" Kenai said "Want something for dinner? I´ll make for Koda in a few minutes"

"Just if its chicken-soup" added Denahi "Forget it, it´s a fever, I´ll be fine"

"If only it could make you look better" said Kenai before leaving the room.

"I heard that" Denahi said as he covered himself with the blanket again.

When Kenai walked to the living room, Koda was sit on the couch looking at the TV, it was an old horror movie _"The Creature from the Black Lagoon"_

"Koda, turn that off, you´ll have nightmares" Kenai.

"Oh come on Kenai, now you sound like Sitka!" said Koda annoyed "Besides it´s not even that scary"

On the movie The Creature or the Gill-man as someone called him, had kidnapped Julie Adams from _Rita_ , the boat, and had taken her to the water.

Kenai rolled his eyes, he wasn´t on mood to argue with Koda, if he had nightmares it will be Koda´s problem.

 _Tip:_

Tip felt a gentle and soft hand on her shoulders, she had fallen asleep with Pig on her hands, the cat was also sleeping until someone woke the two of them, and it was Tip´s mom.

"Hi mom" said Tip before yawning "Who was work?"

"Oh I don´t complain" said her.

Tip looked at her mother; she had always thought her mom was the prettiest woman in the world. Brown skinned long brown straight hair and big brown round eyes, she looked a lot like her daughter except on the eyes, the green eyes were because of Tip´s father.

Her name was Lucy, and the only thing that ruined her look was the bruise on her face… one she had got because of Tip´s father …

It had been heeling but the mark was still there.

" _It could be worse"_ Tip though every time she saw the bruise.

Lucy only smiled and put a hand on her daughter´s cheek.

"My beautiful girl" she said, holding back tears.

Tip looked her right straight to the eyes and then hugged her.

"How was your first day at school?"

"I don´t complain mom, I don´t complain" she said hugging her even harder.

"I´m sorry… That it took me so long doing what I should have done years ago… but I…"

"There´s nothing to be sorry about mom, now we are free, he´s not going to find us mom, we are free"

"Yes" Lucy said holding back tears "He won´t, now we are just you and me"

Pig meowed and the two of them laughed.

"Well, you, me and Pig" Lucy said breaking the hug and holding Pig.

Tip laughed and then her mother lay down on the bad alongside her, Tip did the same and Lucy hugged her daughter once again, while Pig snuggled alongside them, then the three of them fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tip:_

When Tip get on the bus at the next day, that stupid boy was sitting on the same place, and like yesterday no one let her sit beside, so she didn´t had any option that sit down alongside the boy, again.

 _Kenai:_

The new one didn´t talk to him in all the way to school, great.

 _Tip:_

That stupid boy was with her on English class, they were on the same line, and just separate by two chairs, he was in front.

" _Great"_ she thought, at least there wasn´t any of the "sons of the devil" in there.

The teacher was call Richard, he was an old man with a white beard and bald, his look was as eccentric as him, he talked with a deep voice that sounded like the actor Vicent Prince.

"Gratuity Tucci" Richard said as he approached to Tip´s sit, she could smell his breathe, it smell like onions, bread and anchovies "What do you think of _'Romeo and Juliet'_?"

"It sucks" said her crossing her arms.

"Those are strong words, mister Tucci" said Richard, now really interested "You don´t feel sorry for their deaths?"

"Excuse me?"

"Two young lads in love that lie without life. 'There never was hear a story so painful?' Doesn´t that touches you?"

"No"

"And why is that?" Richard insisted on.

Tip rolled her eyes before answered.

"Because it´s obvious Shakespeare is making fun of them!" she exclaimed, she had two or three necklaces of false pearls, like the ones Kenai´s grandmother used to wear, and Tip was twisted them on her hands while she spoke.

"But why?" Richard.

Tip sighed in annoyance, by this point she was getting the teacher´s game.

"Romeo and Juliet are just two rich children that are used to get everything they want and now they´re obsess with each other"

"They are in love" said Richard putting his hands on the heart.

"They don´t even know each other" Tip said crossing her arms.

"It was love at first sight…"

"It was more like 'Oh look how cute it is "If Shakespeare wanted to believe that they were in love, he wouldn´t have told us about Romeo was in love with Rosaline on the first scene… Shakespeare is making fun of the love"

"Then why it has survived until our days?"

"I don´t know!" Tip "Because Shakespeare was a great writer?"

"No!" exclaimed the teacher "Anyone else? Someone who has heart, Mr. Blaise" he said turning his head to see the stupid boy "What beats inside your heart? Tell us why _Romeo and Juliet_ has survived for four hundred years"

 _Kenai:_

Kenai hated to speak on class, the new one look at her annoyed, when she noticed Kenai was also looking at her she looked away.

"Because…" Kenai started with his look on his desk "Because everybody wants to remember what it means to be young and in love?"

Richard put his back against the blackboard and rubbed his beard.

"Am I right?" Asked Kenai.

"Yes you are" said Richard "Even if I don´t know if that explains why _Romeo and Juliet_ has survived until our times, but yes Mr. Blaise, you have said a solid truth"

The new girl was also in History class but she didn´t greet him, she never did.


End file.
